Halloween
Halloween is a holiday in all the games In Papa's Cupcakeria,/To Go!/HD, it is unlocked at Rank 46. In Papa's Pastaria and Papa's Cheeseria, it is unlocked at Rank 31. In Papa's Donuteria, it is unlocked at Rank 11. In Papa's Bakeria, it is unlocked at Rank 51. It is the holiday for October. In all four games, the badge "Trick or Treat" is received when all the Halloween toppings are unlocked. Customers bring Jack-O-Lantern Baskets in to celebrate the holiday. Customers Who Like This Holiday *Joy *Janana *Ninjoy (Except Donuteria) *Willow (Except Cupcakeria HD) *Ember (Except Donuteria & Cheeseria) *Professor Fitz (Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD & Pastaria) *Sasha (Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD & Bakeria) *Scooter (Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD) *James (Cupcakeria & Cupcakeria To Go! & Bakeria) *Kenji (Pastaria & Cupcakeria HD & Bakeria) *Maggie (Cupcakeria & Donuteria) *Sarge Fan! (Pastaria & Cheeseria) *Lisa (Cupcakeria To Go! & Cupcakeria HD) *Tony (Cupcakeria To Go! & Bakeria) *Penny (Cupcakeria) *Foodini (Pastaria) *Big Pauly (Donuteria) *Olivia (Donuteria) *Doan (Donuteria) *Trishna (Donuteria) *Akari (Donuteria) *Mitch (Cheeseria) *Gremmie (Cheeseria) *Yui (Cheeseria) Liners (Cupcakeria only) *A: Jack-O-Lantern *B: The word "BOO" in orange with a purple background *C: Black cat's eyes *D: Orange and black vertical stripes Ingredients Cupcakeria *Candy Jack-O-Lantern (Unlocked with Sasha on the first day of Halloween) *Licorice Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 2 of Halloween) *Spooky Sprinkles (Unlocked with Ninjoy at Rank 47) *Candy Corn (Unlocked at Day 4 of Halloween) *Sugar Skull (Unlocked With Professor Fitz at Rank 48) Pastaria *Vermicelli (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 31) *Purple Pesto (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) *Cauldron Powder (Unlocked with Kenji on Rank 32) *Mussels (Unlocked with Professor Fitz on Rank 33) Donuteria *Skull Cutter (Unlocked with Willow on Day 1 of Halloween) *Spooky Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) *Full Moon Icing (Unlocked with Big Pauly at Rank 12) *Peanut Butter Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 4 of Halloween) *Brownie Batter (Unlocked with Olivia at Rank 13) *Licorice Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 6 of Halloween) Cheeseria * Spooky Slaw (Unlocked with Willow on Day 1 of Halloween) * Ecto Bread (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) * Monster Muenster (Unlocked at Rank 32 with Mitch) * Jackmomole (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) Cupcakeria To Go! and HD * Tarantula Cake (Unlocked with Sasha on Rank 46) * Candy Jack-O-Lantern (Unlocked with Sasha on Rank 46) * Spooky Sprinkles (Day 2 of Halloween) * Licorice Drizzle (Unlocked with Joy (To Go!) & Ninjoy (HD) on Rank 47) * Candy Corn (Day 4 of Halloween) * Sugar Skull (Unlocked with Professor Fitz on Rank 48) Bakeria * Shadowberry Filling (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 51) * Spiderweb Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) * Skull Cookies (Unlocked with Kenji on Rank 52) * Scream Cream (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) * Candy Corn (Unlocked with Sasha on Rank 53) Costumed Customers *Sasha (Pizza Monster) (Cupcakeria/HD) *Willow (Vampire) (Pastaria, Donuteria, Cheeseria & Bakeria) *Trishna (Princess) (Cupcakeria) *Radlynn (Radley Madish) *Xolo (Clown) *Mayor Mallow (Ghost) (Cupcakeria& Bakeria) *Quinn (Cat) *Kenji (Wrestler) (Cupcakeria) *Jojo (Musketeer) *Crystal (The Bride of Frankenstein) (Pastaria & Donuteria) *Kahuna (Tiki) (Pastaria) *Deano (Astronaut) (Pastaria) *Rudy (T-Rex) (Donuteria) *Hank (Sheriff) (Donuteria, Cheeseria) *Rhonda (Witch) (Cheeseria, Bakeria) *Chester (Deer) (Cheeseria) *Whiff (Viking) (Bakeria) Costumed Only in Posters * Big Pauly (Pumpkin Frankenstein) * Mitch (Cactus McCoy) * Scooter (Jacksmith) * Prudence (Pickle) Trivia *This holiday has the most amount of people listing it as their favourite in Papa's Cupcakeria. *In this holiday, the closers dress up in costumes. **Closers can be seen wearing their costumes in the customer list even before they are served. **Closers wear their costumes in the parade during Halloween. *Since Pastaria, Willow has always been unlocked along with Halloween. **Willow is not unlocked on Halloween in Papa's Cupcakeria because she is the female chef working there. *The theme icon for this is an . *Although several customers favorite it Willow and the closers are usually the only ones to dress up Gallery Halloween parade closers.png|Parade Donuteria Closers in Halloween.png|Donuteria Closers (except Crystal) Trishna halloween.png|Trishna Willow halloween.png|Willow Halloween logo.png|Halloween Logo Sasha at the halloween.jpeg|Sasha James halloween.jpg|James dressing up for Halloween at the Cupcakeria. Halloween!!!.png|Now Celebrating...HALLOWEEN Halloween.JPG|Willow giving her order at the Donuteria (Donuteria) Crystal's Halloween Costume before Star Customer.png|Crystal and Cannoli dress up for Halloween (Donuteria) Radlynn's Halloween Costume before Star Customer.png|Radlynn dress up as Radley Madish Gareth Bale (Halloween).jpg|Dressing up for Halloween Unlocked sasha.png|Sasha as a Pizza Monster Monster sasha.png|Sasha Toastwood-Halloween.png|Toastwood in Halloween Chester before star customer during Halloween.png|Chester in Halloween Rhonda before star customer during Halloween.png|Rhonda in Halloween Halloween Posters Halloween2012.jpg|Halloween Poster 2012 (Featuring Scooter, Mitch, and Sasha) Halowen.jpg|Halloween Poster 2013 (Featuring Delivery Boy Roy and Big Pauly) Halloween 2014 final01.jpg|Halloween Poster 2014 (Featuring Prudence and Trishna) Halloween2015.jpg|Halloween 2015 Poster featuring Betty Pecan and some young Scoopians. Category:Holidays Category:Autumn Holidays Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Cheeseria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Category:Papa's Bakeria